Line 19
is the second chapter of the fourth volume and the overall nineteenth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai continues to discuss controlling the devil inside him with Dr. Kanou. Lee recognizes the doctor when he comes into the room. Apparently, Kanou is the doctor who told him to masturbate to relieve bloodlust. Kanou puts it together that Lee has somehow fled from ONLO. Getting back to Anzai, Dr. Kanou points to Lee as an example of someone who has full control. He explains that it's necessary to know what causes his transformations so he can erase his fears. Only then can he face and protect Tsukasa. A transmission over the police radio announces the sniper, Zero Seven, has taken a girl who meets Tsukasa's description hostage and stolen Yanagi's car. Yanagi confirms it and is devastated he let it happen. Anzai bounds up the stairs, ready to take action. Jill tells him devils can't deploy. He needs to leave it to the human officers. Lee agrees because based on what he knows about the sniper, she won't hurt Tsukasa. She would only kill devils, whom she sees as pests that need exterminating. The thought horrifies and angers Anzai. Tsukasa arrives with Zero Nine and Zero Seven at the Mino Hotel. Zero Seven can barely move from her injuries, so they help her into bed. Tsukasa could have left, but she stayed to help Zero Seven. Zero Nine sets up his computer and starts tracking the whereabouts of the other CCC members who might be out to get them. Tsukasa asks about the goal of their organization. They say they wanted to bring devils into the light and eradicate them. Zero Seven asks how she could fall in love with a devil. Tsukasa explains that they're the same except for when they see blood. Outwardly, they're the same except for the bags under their eyes when they don't drink blood. Zero Seven didn't know that about their eye bags. She remember's Morisawa, the devil who killed her mom, had bags under his eyes. Zero Nine announces the Zero Six and Zero Five turned off their GPS and are probably tracking them down. Zero Seven says they are both in Public Safety Division 5, to Tsukasa's shock. Sawazaki returns to Bar Cross to meet back up with Officer Makimura. When he arrives, Makimura is gone and the bodies of the two staff members are lying bloody on the floor along with Makimura's badge and a pair of handcuffs. Based on what he sees, he deduces that Makimura must have shot Kiwako Oe, the human manager first. Then the waitress, Wataru Akase, saw her blood, transformed, and afraid she'd lose control, took out a knife and slit her own throat. She must not have died right away, so Makimura shot her in the head. Sawazaki calls it in. Anzai wonders how many people are involved in this terrorism. Tsukasa wants to know more about the double agents in Division 5. She explains that the guy she likes is a devil in that division - the one she shot. Zero Seven tells her not to get any more involved than she already is. Officer Kikuhara uses the location of the stolen car to track Zero Seven's location. He sends officers to inquire in the area, orders Sawazaki to return to HQ, and others to investigate Makimura's home. Then, Zero Five contacts Zero Six (Makimura), hoping he's not at home. He's at a hotel putting on his police-issued bullet-proof vest and preparing weapons. He gives him a message from Zero Two that they have the OK to kill Zero Nine and Zero Seven, as well as the hostage. Zero Six seems concerned about keeping the killing to a minimum. He's willing to kill Zero Nine and get rid of his computer, but he's not sure about the other two. Tsukasa and Zero Nine talk about wanting to be useful to the people they care about. Zero Nine says he likes Zero Seven, but Zero Seven likes someone else. She became very closed off after her mother was killed, but someone helped her to open up. That someone was Zero Two. The inquiries with the taxi drivers came back to Kikuhara and they've nailed down Zero Seven's position to Mino Hotel. To prevent the possibly traitorous Makimura from hearing over the police radio, he switches to one-on-one communication. Chapter Notes * Dr. Kanou tells Anzai to "know himself" in order to control his transformations. * Tsukasa, Zero Seven, and Zero Nine hide out at the Mino Hotel. * Zero Five and Zero Six, who are double agents in Division 5, are sent to find and kill Zero Seven, Nine, and Tsukasa. * Sawazaki informs the police that Makimura has murdered the remaining staff of Bar Cross. * Kikuhara helped Nanako (Zero Seven) open up after her mother's death, so she has a crush on him. * Kikuhara discovers Zero Seven's location and is about to send officers in. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Akio Kanou * Toshiro Sakaki * Hans Lee * Juliana Lloyd * Ryuusei Yanagi * Nanako Tenjo (Zero Seven) * Zero Nine * Tsukasa Taira * Takashi Sawazaki * Wataru Akase * Kiwako Oe * Takeshi Makimura (Zero Six) * Yousuke Asami * Kirio Kikuhara (Zero Two) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters